justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance: Requester Edition!
NOTE: DO NOT PUT ANYTHING I MAKE ON HERE IN ANY OF YOUR FANMADE JUST DANCE GAME BLOGS OR I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN! Just Dance: Requester Edition is a FANMADE game that will be released on October 18, 2016. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Dance Quest'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Showtime' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players sing, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, and Wii U. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Tracklist * "*" = Covered. * "(NE)" = Nintendo Exclusive (The song is available to the Wii and Wii U only) * "(OC)" = The dance uses it's official choreography. * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Mashups Party Master Mode Showtime Dance Quests DLCs *"(CA)" = Classic mode; but is an alternate mode in-game. Trivia *If saved data from any Just Dance game in the series is present, the following four avatars will be unlocked: **Copacabana (P2) **Boom Clap **Eye of the Tiger **Step by Step Requests Want to request a song?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song in the main series. ARTIST: ORIGINAL GAME:|-|Want to request a mashup?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song from this game. ARTIST: THEME: ICON DANCER: Must be a dancer from the main series. BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose between purple, yellow, green, or blue.|-|Want to request a party master mode?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song with a mashup on this game. ARTIST: BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose any color besides white.|-|Want to request a Showtime?=Then tell me what song from this game you want to have a showtime!|-|Want to request a DLC?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song in the main series ARTIST: PRICE: You can put 30 - 500 Wii Points for the Wii or $1.00 - $50.00 for other consoles ORIGINAL GAME:|-|Want to request a dance quest?=Then fill out the following: QUEST NAME: SONGS: Must be from this game, no DLCs! Category:Blog posts